game_of_adventuringfandomcom-20200214-history
The Regions of Alfeleun
Blood Gorge The Blood Gorge bore it's name after battle of Drebach, drenching it's huge canals with blood as a number of Demon-Worshiping Cults banded together to seize the blooded Daughter of the Drebach line, Dessydine Drebach whose blood flows a pittance of a Dark God's bloodline. With her blood, a portal to one of the cumulative hell's could be opened to bring about either a High-Demon, maybe even an Arch-demon, or an amassed Army of Lesser-Demons to take over the Undying Lands of the Fae. The campaign of Evil Had been partially-successful, Dessydine Drebach had escaped, but a sliver of the Dark God's essence had been gathered from her to open a medium to hell's portal that allowed a small number of lesser demons to escape occasionally from their dreaded planes and unto the sacred lands of the Fae. The Escaped demons laid their debauchery out in the open, killing, raping and pillaging under the respective names of the wardens of their fiery dimensions, bringing sorrow and terror upon the lands of Grodrell, now dubbed as the Dark lands after the Battle of Drebach. To counter the Demons and Closed the portal to the cumulative hells, the noble Houses of the Alfar, banded with their hated, distant brothers, the Dokkalfar to battle the heretics that let their unholy Demon's Desecrate the lands their Mother Tree had blessed. And From Seclusion came the Moon-watchers, the guardians of their mother tree to help, they blessed their weapons with Holy power, allowing them to draw help from the moon to battle their foes. The Battle of Drebach lasted for 2 years, the lesser-demons they battled fought with inhumane strength and power, breaking into their lines, killing their kin as though they were cattle waiting to be slaughtered, it took more than fifty alfar, and dokkalfar elder's to fight a single demon, who's slain blood brought curse upon the land it drenched. The battle was brought to end by a hero, who rose in the battle field, he fought and killed more than his fair-share of Lesser-Demons on his own, which spoke for his skill, And Closed the portal, marking the Victory of the Fae. But that was not the end, the Cult worshipers had enough time to escape during the demon's battle with the Fae. The Demon-kin had been born, bred from the lesser-demon's seed and a mortal Fae, who's strength and power overshadowed others. They may have lost, but their God's have not. For now they lay-low. waiting for an opportunity to once again show their power. Worshipers of Bulneunuhn The Worshipers of Bulneunuhn is a demon-worshipping cult with Bulneunuhn as their idol, a demon prince. Their ranks are composed of Dokkalfar Elitists who escaped during the battle of Drebach and decided to hide deeper into Grodrell, where their Distasteful distant brothers wouldn't bother to track them. The Dark Lands, Grodrell. The Lands of Grodrell was the home of the Lesser Fae;the Faeries and the Pixies, as well as the numerous variety of the wild uncivilized Fae creatures. It's varied terrain includes the Gardens of Alfayra that housed the birthplace of both Faeries and pixies, the spanning of Dasterey that was inhabited and dominated by the numerous kinds of wild Fae, The Overgrowth of Strenos and the Mountains and Steep Gorges of Drebach. It was the of Wild before the Battle of Drebach had happened, Before the Unholy and tainted blood of Lesser-Demons had drench it's soil, laying the land corrupted and it's inhabitants with it. Now, The Lesser Fae born from the Shoots and flowers in the numerous Faery gardens in the Tainted Lands of Grodrell had turned them twisted, seeking chaos and sorrow, seeking lost souls and death; gone were the playful creatures that dally it's lands. If it weren't for the sacrifice of one of the twelve Lords the corruption could have spread further, infecting even the mainland, Alfhein, The Lord Astaa'el took it upon himself to Bisect the once wild and beautiful land of Grodrell from the adjacent region, Adetore with a great River that is now named after the sacrifice of the Lord Himself, The River of Astaa'el, also called as the of Astaa'el. The river serves as the dividing line between the two territories spanned by the lush and vibrant Kingdom of Pronetra,the Lord Astaa'el's birthplace, The South of the harsh and now unforgiving Dark Lands, Grodrell.